A Birthday Magic
by Lauryn Vi
Summary: Wishing Alice a happy birthday sometimes involves a little bit of magic, and a whole lot of madness. Complete
1. Prologue::

Chapter 1/6.

Disclaimer: As always, I am simply borrowing Alice, Hatter, and Wonderland to play with for a bit. =)

May have minor references to my complementary one-shot story, Figment of Me.

* * *

_The Mad Hatter was scared to death._

_He stood under the tree, clutching his box and bouquet of flowers._

_This world was so dim – not even after closing his eyes and shaking his head several times could he make the colours come. It was so still and silent._

_He was afraid to take a step. He mustn't make noise least anyone hear him._

_"You should go to the garden, where she'll come out during the afternoon. She always does. Otherwise she won't see you." Those were the White Rabbits final instructions. So naturally Hatter did just the opposite and stood stock still where he had come up._

* * *

It all started when he heard the White Rabbit had returned from the Otherland.

On that lovely day the Mad Hatter sat at his tea table and waited. The Rabbit would join him for tea, of course. His table was the rabbit's second stop (after the Queen's) and the good rabbit was always becomingly prompt. Hatter really was very anxious to hear the latest news, and his insides felt all squirmy. He sat there and tapped his feet. Then his fingers. Then he wiggled his ears. He rolled his eyes.

The March Hare rearranged his utensils for the twelfth time. Doramouse was sleeping.

Hatter wished someone would talk to him. Give him a riddle.

"Time for tea!" The March Hare's gigantic pocketwatch squawked. "Time for tea!" It did this periodically, without any particular rhythm. That's what happens when it is always teatime in Underland. "Time for tea!" The Hare himself echoed.

But it just so happened that it really was time for tea. Hatter shot up as he saw the White Rabbit approach. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here. Your absence I was beginning to fear. Now, sit down and take some tea, my dear."

White Rabbit stared at him. "Er – Hatter, why are you rhyming? Is it Rhyme Day today?"

Hatter giggled in surprise. "Oh… er, not precisely. I didn't even realize what I was saying. Just anxious, I guess." He took a deep breath to compose himself.

The White Rabbit took a stool and generously helped himself to some afternoon delights. "Well, Alice is back," he said frankly, without permeable. Hatter liked that about him. He didn't like small talk and really was very anxious to hear the news of his friend.

"Is she?" He said eargerly.

"Yes. Looking sick as a hare, I might add." ("Hey!" The March Hare interjected, "that isn't how that saying goes!") "She's incredibly thin."

"Oh." The Hatter pondered this for a moment. "Well, her size always seems to be changing. Too big one minute, too small the next." He smiled fondly at this memory. "Has she learned to speak anything new?" (Last time, the Rabbit had informed him that Alice had picked up a new language from her travels abroad. It was something called "Chinese" and sounded very exotic even to the Hatter's well-trained gibberish ear. Either that, or the Rabbit had butchered his imitations of it.)

"Not this time I don't think. But she does have a lot of queer new things. She brings them outside sometimes. Today she brought out a big wooden box and had her mother stand in front of it for hours. The box churned out something of a permanent image of Lady Kingsley. It was one of a kind, let me tell you."

"Yes, yes, that sounds lovely." But Hatter wasn't really interested in the details of Lady Kingsley and the box. He wanted to know more about Alice.

It had always been this way, ever since the Rabbit came back that one time and told him that he had run into Alice by mistake. He was passing by the gardens of her home in the Otherland, and ducked behind a shrub just in time. The Hatter had been feeling very blue ever since Alice left Underland, but when he heard this he suddenly had a brilliant idea. Could the Rabbit – if it wasn't too much trouble, of course – drop in on her when he visited that world? The Rabbit had agreed, and in the days following, Hatter had felt better. On the days when Rabbit came to visit, he would feel very good, indeed.

To be sure, Alice wasn't home very often – most of the time she was off sailing on her boat, it seemed. And he never asked Rabbit to do anymore than to just catch a glimpse of her – but that was enough, knowing that she was somewhere out there. Rabbit was very generous about it, and answered all of Hatter's questions to the best of his knowledge. And being out and about so often, White Rabbit was quite knowledgeable.

_What does she like to do?_

"_She's usually just walking. She walks a whole lot. Sometimes she gardens. Sometimes she reads."_

_What does she read? Oh… what is a "novel"? Oh, I see._

_What is her favourite flower? …Daisies? Purple ones? No? They only have them in white?_

_What does she bring back with her when she travels?_

_Does she like being in the sun?_

_Does she like dancing? _

_Does she smile a lot?_

_Is she growing?_

_Does she eat cake?_

_What time does she take tea?_

_What does she like for tea?... WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW?_

"_Hatter, they take tea inside."_

"… _But why? That isn't right – what other place besides a garden can you properly have tea?"_

And on and on. He liked hearing about what she enjoyed, in particular. It always gave him a satisfaction to know that they liked the same things.

But now White Rabbit was telling him another piece of news. "A _birthday_? You mean, like an un-unbirthday?"

"I heard her mother talk about it while she was posing for the box. 'Alice, your birthday is coming up'. I imagine it's quite like an unbirthday, but they celebrate themselves only once a year." ("How backwards!" proclaimed the March Hare.)

One special day to celebrate yourself. Hmm, it wasn't such a bad idea. "And what do they do for an un-unbirthday?"

"Just _birthday, _Hatter – you are getting confused."

"Oh okay… fine. Just birthday, then. What do they do?"

"Well… I was passing by a garden one time, and came across this very event. There were a lot of people, a lot of music. And they had dancing. There was a lot of food, and a lot of drinking. The birthday person gets a lot of gifts. They blow candles on a big cake. There is a lot of noise, and a lot of madness."

The Mad Hatter was really starting to like the sounds of that. "And what did Alice say about hers?"

"She didn't say much. I don't quite think she is looking forward to it," the Rabbit answered gravely.

"Not looking forward to it!" Hatter echoed in dismay.

"Her mother asked what she wished to do – she said nothing." ("As in, she really said nothing? Or she said she wished to do nothing?" The March Hare queried.) The White Rabbit took the opportunity of ignoring the Hare and helping himself to a sugar donut. "When her mother asked if there was something she would like for a gift, she did say one thing, though."

There was a moment of silence while the Rabbit bit into the donut.

"She said she would like a hat."

"A _hat_? A what kind of hat?"

"Oh, well – she didn't say."

The Hatter pondered Alice's strange request. As much as he missed Alice, it didn't occur to him to ever think she would miss him, too. He had all the time in the world. She was busy, out doing great things. He was mad. She wasn't. But if he remembered correctly to when they had been together (how could he forget?), they had always thought the same things – felt the same way. Things were so easy when he was with her – he sometimes wildly imagined he could read her mind. So why couldn't he now?

Hatter took a deep breath, and imagined Alice. She was lonely up there. The White Rabbit had never heard her laugh. Alice had told him once about the snotty people who inhabited her world – they didn't sound very nice. Plus, the one time she had seen him, Rabbit described how she had chased after him and it took all his wits to get away. She _must_ wonder about him some. If he was her, he would wonder about him. (Hatter confused even himself for a moment with that one.)

While he could sit here on his comfortable chair and hear stories about her – thanks to Rabbit – Alice had nothing. She hadn't heard from him in… well, Hatter couldn't be bothered to do the math. But it was a long time. Was she thinking about him? He wasn't so vain as to think that Alice would actually miss him. But maybe she was worried about his health! (Though he had always been quite well, thank you.)

And then and there, Hatter made up his mind. For Alice's birthday, he would go _up there_ to surprise her. And he would bring her a hat.

* * *

To be continued.

Comments/criticisms/thoughts/feedback/etc will be muchly loved!


	2. It begins

Chapter 2/6.

*Note: Chapters 2 and 3 can be taken as one chapter (thus they are posted up at once!). The fragments below are just stubborn and would not fit themselves into the next chapter. =P

*I promise you, Alice WILL make her appearance. Eventually. (For now, you will just have to settle for mild HatterXAlice undertones.) I just had a little too much fun in Wonderland. =)

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Rabbit… when is Alice's birthday?"_

_"Hmm… If I am not wildly misinformed, her mother said something about it being in five days."_

_"Oh – okay, I see."_

_

* * *

_

_ "Rabbit… I've quite made up my mind to surprise Alice for her birthday. What do you think of this idea?"_

_"Well, I think it is quite a brilliant one. She should like that very much." Rabbit joined without missing a beat. _

_"I thought so. And I'm going to make her a hat."_

_"Very good choice." _

_"Isn't it?" The Hatter smiled, pleased with himself._

_

* * *

_

_"Rabbit… I think I might have one small problem. Can you show me how to get there?"_

_ During the entire course of tea, Hatter had punctuated the unusual silence with these abrupt questions. Rabbit could practically see the Hatter's mind whirling away under that ridiculous hair of his. "Get where? She just lives in the great big house at the end of the lane."_

_"No, not that. Get to the Otherland, I mean. How do you do it?"_

_"That? Oh… that. Why, by being a White Rabbit, of course."_

_

* * *

_

And that had been it for that conversation – Hatter became so fixated on his new problem that he promptly ignored everyone else for the rest of tea time. As kind and helpful as the White Rabbit was, he couldn't tell Hatter how he was able to leave Underland on whim. It just sort of happened for White Rabbits. This was a problem, because Hatter didn't exactly want to turn into a rabbit. (Though his top hat would have made a fine accessory, he thought a bit regretfully.)

Hatter thought long and hard about this one. It was a difficult problem, and he did not know exactly how to deal with it.

"Your face is going to freeze that way soon, you know," March Hare quipped. He was annoyed at the lackluster company at the tea table, of late. He scowled at the Hatter, who had been absolutely still for quite some time, and hadn't given any indication of coming out of his daze anytime soon. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I have a _problem_, you see. The White Rabbit says I have to be a White Rabbit to visit Alice, which I don't think would be a pleasing experience, but if it got me to the Otherland I might consider it, and if Alice didn't mind of course, if only I knew how to – "

"Hatter!"

March Hare allowed Hatter a moment to compose himself. "Aren't you being kind of silly? When Alice returned to that other place, it wasn't the White Rabbit who got her back."

Hatter raised an eyebrow as he thought about this. "That's right… it was the Queen! I just need to go visit the Queen!" Jubilant, he smiled at Hare. "You know Hare, you are kind of brilliant, sometimes."

The Hare rolled his eyes. "Thank _you_ for noticing, sometimes."

The Hatter was so worked up he ignored the jib. "I'm so excited! Alice's birthday is exactly five days away – oh, how can I wait so long? Hare, I think I might just expire before then…"

_

* * *

_

_"Rabbit… does – "_

_"No, time in our land does not match time in Otherland."_

_"It is apt to slow down or speed up and on occasion it halts. It is always too early or always too late so it is never our faults." Both recited the familiar rhyme that allowed them to get away with any mishaps on time management. (Alice, being an outsider, did not know this and therefore felt very guilty every time the Rabbit accused her of being late.) _

_"And is time in Otherland… always the same?"_

_"Oh yes, it is very consistent."_

_"Oh dear! Then how shall I ever know when one day begins and one day ends?"_

_"Dear me, that _IS_ a problem, isn't it? Well, I will let you know when each day is up, and after five visits, it will be Alice's birthday. There." _

_"Oh… good. That is exactly what I need. You are so good at this, Rabbit!" _

_

* * *

_

And so the countdown began. The good White Rabbit, true to his word, stopped by to tell him whenever a new day began in Alice's world.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. with a smile::

Chapter 3/6.

* * *

Hatter began with the most important project of all, locking himself up in his workshop to made his special hat. He had some trouble with the sizing, seeing as how Alice seemed to shrink and grow multiple times a day. (If he hadn't locked himself away the White Rabbit would have been able to tell him that this, in fact, was not the case.) In the end, he settled for Alice as he remembered her last – tall enough to look him in the eye after tilting her head just a fraction an inch.

He didn't bother to design his hat for any particular purpose. He didn't design it for sailing, or reading, or riding, or gardening. He didn't design it for cold or hot weather, or windy weather, for that matter. He designed it thinking only of Alice – and somehow by doing so, inadvertently designed it so Alice could wear it anywhere.

Hatter saw this (because despite his madness, he really was a brilliant and perceptive man), and smiled, pleased with the result. It was a pretty thing, and he had used his finest royal blue velvety material. He turned to add the finishing touches, but couldn't find his needle. After hunting around his desk and pricking himself on several pins, he finally saw it. Doramouse – who by dint of her size had snuck into his workshop – was using it for sword practice. He scowled.

"_That, _is my needle, you know."

Doramouse jabbed it at him. "So what, you weren't using it. And I got bored of watching you stare so – it's just a hat."

"Don't you have an actual sword?" Hatter glared at her.

"Well yes. But it's not like I need to carry it around with me all the time, anymore. Not after Alice defeated the Red Queen."

This softened him up a bit. He smiled proudly at Alice's bravery (though at the time he was shaking in his boots out of fear for her), and the memory quite mellowed him out. "Yes, yes. Now, can you please give me my needle back. I need it."

Doramouse rolled her eyes, but yielded it up. With a few final flourishes, Hatter was done. He stepped back to admire his handiwork. He walked around it in a circle, narrowing a critical eye. "Hmm… it does seem almost quite perfect," he muttered under his breath.

He turned to his friend. "Too bad you're so small, otherwise I'd have you try it on for me."

Doramouse made a face. "Well, I'd take a piece of Eat-Me cake any day, but both you and I know I don't need to. You've never been more pleased with anything you've made before. I can tell."

"You can? Do _you_ like it?"

"Don't let it get to your head or anything..." Doramouse smiled sheepishly. "It's kind of beautiful."

The Hatter smiled back. Beautiful. He hoped Alice would find it beautiful.

* * *

It wasn't the most exciting item on his list – and the Hatter hated drinking potions – but it had to be done. He went to see the White Queen, and found her stewing away in her pantry, waltzing graceful from one counter to another.

"Ah… dear Hatter. I was expecting you to come."

She glided towards him, took his hands, and led him towards a counter cluttered with potion-making ingredients – all before he had a chance to say, "you were?"

The White Queen laughed. "Certainly." She bent to examine a row of neatly labeled vials. "Ah yes, here it is."

Hatter returned the smile a bit bewilderedly. "What is it, my Queen?"

"Why, venom of Jabberwocky, of course!" The White Queen placed a glass vial of clear purple liquid in his palm, and closed his fingers around it. "I made a special trek to the battlefield, just for you." She gracefully touched the tip of his nose with a finger.

This time, the Hatter's smile was real. His green eyes lit up, and impulsively, caught the Queen's hand and kissed it. "Thank you ever so much, my Queen! I didn't know you knew of my plans."

"What you've made of them, yes." The White Queen placed several cool fingers under his chin, and made sure he was looking at her. She was familiar with his selective hearing. "But alas, this is only dried blood – that is all we have. I only dissolved it in some – well, it would be most ungraceful to say what I did with it. But yes, it will help you get where you need to go, but it will not take you there."

Hatter's smile faltered. "Oh… well. What should I do with it?"

"You will eventually have to drink it. The other part I do not know – you will need to see Absolom for that."

For a brief second the Hatter looked crestfallen. Then he remembered that he had a whole lot of muchness, and he was doing this for Alice. So he kissed the Queen's hand again, and thanked her once more for her help. Boy, he was lucky he didn't make plans in advance – he would go see Absolom the very next day.

The White Queen watched him go. Being somewhat more human than the general population and therefore more intuitive about matters of the heart, she had long seen this day approaching. She had waited patiently, though it was difficult, at times. Hatter really didn't see his own worth (unless it was about a hat). And now that the day was upon him, the Queen wondered whether he would have the courage to chase after happiness.

* * *

The Hatter muttered under his breath as he set out to see Absolom, working out how he wanted to present his request. Now, the Mad Hatter planned what he was going to say even more seldom that he planned what he was going to do, but in truth, the old creature made him rather nervous. He was always so serious, and his words so weighted. Hatter wasn't comfortable with that much gravity. Plus, the thick smoke around Absolom always made the Hatter a bit sleepy.

He recognized the thick myrrh as he approached Absolom's place – which was strange, because Absolom was nowhere in sight.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Vhy hello, svyeetie. You've finally come. Ee vas vaiting for you."

Poor Hatter was stupefied. Did he go to the wrong place? No… he couldn't have. It was true, he hasn't seen Absolom in quite some time, but he was pretty sure this was where he lived. Was he imagining things? Going one step beyond mad – whatever that happened to be –

"Hatter! Darling, you are getting distracted."

Now, Hatter might not be the sanest person in Underland – but of several things he was absolutely sure. The Absolom he knew did not sound like a fussy old grandmother. The Absolom had _never_ called him darling, must less 'svyeetie'. And what was UP with the accent?

A bright blue butterfly landed in front of him, perching delicately on a branch above his head. Hatter skidded a few steps back.

"You look horrified. Vhy? Do you not recognize me?"

"Err… n-no…" The Hatter stuttered, at a loss for words. He was not as his most gentlemanly, he knew, and struggled to make up for it. "It's just – Absolom…"

"Come now. Eef you cannot get used to me looking like zees, just pretend eet ees your imagination playing tricks on you. How ees zat, svyeetie?"

This logic made sense to the Hatter. He was, after all, quite mad. "Okay…Absolom. Err… can I still call you Absolom?"

"Of course. And Ee know precisely vhy you are here."

"You do, too? Does everyone know?"

"Just about." Absolom flapped his wings airily. "You vant to get to zee Ozzerland, do you not? Ee can tell you vat you need to do."

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful!" The Hatter promptly forgot his discomfort.

"Yes. But first, you must remember. You cannot tell anyone what Ee am about to tell you, yes?"

"Of course I would never!" Hatter was good at keeping secrets.

"Also. Vat Ee am about to tell you vill only vork zees once. Eet is special for zees day and time."

Again, the Hatter agreed. He wasn't the most introspective of beings – particularly when he was being chastised by a gigantic blue butterfly with a Russian accent – and thus didn't realize the subtle stab of misgiving that went through him as he accepted this condition.

"Lastly, Ee just vant to remind you zat you will be forced to return at zee end of day, yes?" Although he couldn't tell through the thick fog, he could feel Absolom's piercing gaze.

"Yes, yes."

"Good, zen – come here, svyeetie."

The Hatter took a step closer.

"No no. You must step into zee cloud. Eet is not just here for decoration, svyeetie – we must make sure no one else hears. Yes, just like so."

And because no one else must hear, we leave Hatter as his head disappeared into the thick, smoky cloud.

* * *

To be continued.

Feedback will be hungrily devoured - and feed my strength to update the next chapter!


	4. And grows

Chapter 4/6.

*Note: Absolom is now Russian (see: chapter 3) - because I had spent the afternoon preceding writing that chapter with a Russian preceptor. ;) As for the "A Birthday Magic" explanation... well, we will just have to wait and see. =)

* * *

After Rabbit announced the arrival of day four and went on his merry way, Hatter decided to go for a walk.

His project had worked wonderfully. Alice's birthday hat was ready and in a beautiful hatbox. His Jabberwocky potion from the Queen was stored in his right breast pocket. And the secret to getting to the other world he had obtained from Absolom was tucked away safely in a corner of his mind (the part that he protected from madness, for the Hatter was far from all mad). Everyone he met seemed to know of his upcoming journey, and wished him the best of luck.

But the Hatter was not feeling wonderful. In fact, as each day passed, he had been feeling more and more anxious, and today, he was feeling positively queasy. He had first tried to ignore it. Then he tried to address it by bullying that darned negative part of his mind into being excited. Finally, he began to think about it.

And Hatter really was very thorough in his examination. He knew he was scared about the Otherland – a foreign place he had never set foot upon before. He knew he was worried that Alice had forgotten about him. But he was most worried about the fact that Alice really didn't want anything to do with him and his mad world. After all, he rationed, she had said she would visit him when she was ready, and clearly that had yet to come. What if she became angry at his unexpected drop-in?

Hatter fussed about his troubles all morning, and it was with a heavy step that he set out for his walk in the beautiful fields of the White Queen's land. And there, the Cheshire cat found him. He was so deep in thought that he did not notice the Cat's approach (not that many people did, mind you).

"And why, my good friend, are you painting those poor things white?" Cheshire drawled, floating curiously towards where Hatter knelt with a fistful of flowers in one hand, paintbrush in the other, for a closer look.

"Oh. Hello Cheshire." Hatter didn't meet the Cat's eye, which meant that something was definitely wrong. "These are for Alice – daisies are her favourite. What are you doing here?"

"… I am a vanishing Cat. I have to end up _somewhere_ when I disappear." Hatter was being evasive – Cheshire would humour him for a bit. Plus, he was here on an errand. Cheshire produced a blunt bit of glass out of thin air, and held it out to Hatter. "Here, the White Queen told me to give you this."

"What is it?" Hatter asked, very much lacking in his usual curiosity, pocketing it with his Jabberwocky venom.

"No no no." Cheshire plucked the glass from Hatter's pocket, and tucked it carefully into the brim of his hat. "It needs to be visible," he explained, "this is a bit of Looking Glass. The Queen is worried about you. In case something leaves you high and dry up there, we'll know how to find you." He did _not_ add that the Queen – and incidentally, the rest of Underland – was bursting at the seams with curiosity. Everybody knew how distraught Hatter had become without Alice. Nobody could fathom how Hatter would react _with _Alice.

Hatter thanked him most courteously, and chatted at top speed about the strange wonders he expected to encounter in the Otherland. ("Animals who don't speak – can you imagine!") But Cheshire was not to be infinitely sidetracked.

He lazily circled the bouquet in Hatter's hands, trailing his tail through the paint for good measure, leaving behind a thick swatch of velvet blue. "These are lovely daisies," he remarked conversationally, "but why are you painting them _white_? You should be content to leave well enough alone, I should think. Blue is a very pretty colour."

"We-ell. You see… Rabbit says Otherland only has white daisies…." Hatter said finally. He would not stop looking at his hands, despite Cheshire's attempt to catch his eye.

Chershire wisely said nothing, save to peer at him with some curiosity. Hatter clearly had something he was keeping under his hat, so to speak (Cheshire was fond of idioms), and Cheshire could tell how much it was bothering him. He knew the man well enough to be sure that he would speak it after a few minutes. Sure enough, Hatter looked up, dropped his voice to a whisper, and said almost childishly, "I don't want my presents to be outcasts in her world."

The Chershire was silent for a moment, frozen still in space. Slowly, he turned his head clockwise, then counterclockwise, and then back again until he was eye level and staring straight at Hatter. "You are very worried about this?"

"It has quite put a bee in my bonnet," Hatter admitted (clearly influenced by Cheshire's idiom-loving presence).

"Ahh. And tell me, do you think Alice would be concerned if she receives blue daisies on her birthday?"

Hatter was quiet for a moment. "No-o… In fact, I think she might like them better that way. Yes, she definitely would."

"And do you think Alice would consider these an outcast?" At this, the Cat looked very closely at Hatter.

"Well. They're very different."

"… And?"

"And they're unexpected."

"… Yes?"

Hatter set down his paintbrush. His next words came slowly – he seemed almost in a trance. "And they're definitely crazy – crazy colourful, is what I mean. Yes, and I know Alice's favourite colour is blue."

Cheshire grinned encouragingly, showing all of his teeth.

"And… maybe they'll remind Alice of… here."

"Well, I think you're being very wise." Cheshire drawled brightly, startling Hatter back into the present. "Plus," he added as he slowly faded away. "you're a horrible painter."

The Hatter looked at the flowers in his hands, thick brows furrowed. Suddenly, he heard Chershire's voice an inch from his ear. "Oh, and maybe now you can take that horrible brown stuff out of your hair. It looks most unbecoming on you. Nothing suits you better than orange… but of course, that is just my opinion."

Hatter turned, but saw only a ghost of a smile. He thought he had been quite deceptively misleading – but Chershire had not been distracted at all. And then Hatter was quiet for a long time.

* * *

To be continued.

As always, feedback and comments are much appreciated! =)


	5. with a kiss::

Chapter 5/6.

A/N: So it's finally here... day 5. Alice's birthday. I got a bit excited - it really ought to be about three chapters, considering it's length. =P Hopefully it makes up for the long wait getting to this point. I had initially intended this chapter as a one-shot story - but then I realized that Hatter (and Alice...and the story, for that matter) needed some time and room to grow. =)

*Minor and totally spontaneous HP references. =P

* * *

The Mad Hatter was scared to death.

He stood under the tree, clutching his hatbox and bouquet of flowers.

This world was so dim – not even after closing his eyes and shaking his head several times could he make the colours come. It was so still and silent.

He was afraid to take a step. He mustn't make noise least anyone hear him.

"You should go to the garden, where she'll come out during the afternoon. She always does. Otherwise she won't see you." Those were the White Rabbits final instructions. So naturally Hatter did just the opposite and stood stock still where he had come up.

* * *

_"He'll miss her, frozen like that," said Dormouse. _

_"He's absolutely still," said Tweedledee (or Tweedledum). "Absolutely still terrified, that is," finished Tweedledum (or Tweedledee). _

_"Do something, do something, oh, can something be done!" _

_

* * *

_

It was Alice's birthday, and she was restless. Her mother had respected her wishes, and had not invited their friends and neighbours. The big house was very quiet. Alice didn't mind the quiet, but she wanted something to happen. She had a vague sense that something _was_ about to happen, but then of course, she was a traveler and a merchant. She lived expecting things to happen.

Alice glanced outside from her seat at her writing desk. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out – not a glaring sun, but a soft and gentle one. She imagined there would be quite a lovely breeze, too. So she went for a walk, as she did everyday, and enjoyed it thoroughly.

But she gave the flowers less attention that she normally did. Alice was dreaming, her mind on the many adventures she had encountered in the past few months. She and Lord Ascot had built up extensive shipping routes to South Asia, and she knew her ships like the back of her hand. She loved the ocean in all its many moods – including the rough angry seas, which always gave her a hard time. Lord Ascot was generous in his praise, frequently telling her she had done good work, and that her father would have been proud of her. But she wanted more than good – she would settle for nothing less than impossible. That was what her father sought.

Those who were acquainted with her saw her as either the most brilliant businesswoman of her time, or the most unmarriageable female anywhere. Most of her trade partners believed the former, and most of England believed the latter.

She shook her head ruefully. This "decorum" business had never been high on her list of priorities. Her proposal scandal with Hamish had spread all over the country, and it was really becoming a bit too hotheaded for her liking. People wondered whether she was in her right mind, and could never understand why she smiled when they asked her if she had not gone a bit mad, and might she not want to see a doctor?

The clock chimed four, and it was time for tea. She should take tea with her mother, although she dreaded the way her mother glanced worriedly at her when she thought Alice wasn't looking. Alice was sure her mother secretly shared the general opinion on her matrimonial ineptitude. Before retiring inside, Alice lingered by the camera obscura, which had been left on the garden table from her mother's photo-etching session the day before. Alice had many good memories – she wondered what she would have done if she had one of these devices at her disposal during those times. Could she capture the twinkle in her father's eye? The blueness of the Agean Sea during a calm day? The absurdity and incredibility of the world at the end of a rabbit hole?

Almost subconsciously, Alice glanced up towards the gardens. She saw a white rabbit.

* * *

_"Does she see him?" _ _Inquired the White Queen. _

_"Is she coming?" _

_"No, she's not." _

_"Wait… yes, she is!" _

_

* * *

_

Alice had never spared a second thought. She sped across the gardens, following snatches of White Rabbit. Across the lawn she went, past a row of trees, down the hill…

And then she stopped.

_Impossible_, she thought. And heard his reply in her mind, _only if you believe it is_.

_I don't believe it_.

_No, you DO believe it._

It didn't occur to Alice to start running again, as she had chasing a half-vanishing rabbit. Would he disappear? He certainly looked pretty rooted as she walked towards him.

He looked a little windswept, and his hat sat slightly lopsided over his left ear. But otherwise he was exactly as she remembered him. He held some sort of fancy box in one hand, and a bunch of pretty blue daisies in the other. Alice took in the apparition inch by inch as she approached. Neither flowers nor man seemed out of place here at the corner of her land under the sprawling oak tree. Why shouldn't she expect him, if she was expecting anything at all?

She stopped when she was in front of him. "You're late, you know."

He just stared at her.

* * *

_"Say something!" _

_"He's gone dumb!" _

_"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," purred Cheshire._

_

* * *

_

Alice waited, unperturbed by his silence. When Hatter didn't react, she reached over and took both his wrists. "Will you stay?"

Alice's touch felt very warm against his cold, clammy skin. Hatter tried to find himself. "…For tea?" The Hatter whispered, hesitantly.

"For tea."

They were silent for a moment as Hatter gathered his wits. "It's so…"

"Big?" Alice supplied. "But this is _nothing_ compared to the frightening things you and I have done, right?"

_What YOU have done_, Hatter wanted to say. He was not sure what he actually _did_ said, but it prompted her to respond, "Oh Hatter, where is your muchness?"

Hatter looked at her. Alice was smiling at him.

Alice had a beautiful smile. She was here. She had asked him to stay. Hatter began to feel much better.

His green eyes began to twinkle. He grabbed Alice's hands – forgetting about the presents he was holding, which promptly tumbled to the ground. His leg looked ready to dance and carry her with them. "Alice, Alice, Alice. I am ever so glad to see you! I knew I'd find you. You'd find me. Oh, happy birthday. I do hate rabbit holes! Alice, you have so much to tell me!"

Alice laughed. She bent down to pick up the box. "What's this?"

"Open it." He smiled conspiratorially at her.

Alice raised her eyebrows – it took both her hands just to hold the elaborate box. Hatter didn't miss a beat. He lifted the lid himself.

"Oh-h-h… it's beautiful Hatter. For me? Why – "

Hatter placed his hat on Alice's head, where it sat perfectly, of course – as he knew it would, a triumphant star of dark blue upon her golden curls. "There. _Now _it's beautiful."

And just as he had taken her hand when she was in Wonderland, now she took his and led him to tea. They would have tea outdoors, of course.

* * *

_"The flowers! He forgot the flowers!" _

_"I am NOT going back again," sniffed the White Rabbit. _

_"It's too late, anyhow," piped March Hare._

_"No it's not – I saw her looking at them. She liked them."_

_

* * *

_

Alice brought out her best china, and a generous selection of teas from all over the world. She snuck into the pantry and robbed it of its many delights. Hatter sniffed at this and that, all curiosity and back to his normal self, but his gaze constantly drifted back to Alice. She sounded fine, but he couldn't help reassuring himself that she was in one piece, that nothing had hurt her during their time apart. After Alice had finished piling tea dainties on the table, he poured tea, and together, they sat down for a merry feast.

Alice told him stories of her travels – he was a good listener.

Hatter was a good conversationalist, too, and had lots to say about his birthday planning. She didn't ask him why he had decided to visit her in the first place, and he didn't elaborate. Instead, Alice asked after his friends, hoped the White Queen was well, and helped clear one thing up for him as he puzzled over it.

"Absolom sounds like a woman?" Alice repeated, not sure if she heard right.

"I declare, maybe all that smoke did something to him," Hatter confided.

"… Are you sure?"

"Yes, he sounded just like – like, somebody's grandmother, I should think."

"I haven't the faintest idea." Alice had seen Absolom flitting about on some of her travels, but besides a quick brush of her shoulder, the butterfly kept well to himself. Certainly he had never spoken. "Hmm… the accent – did it sound like zees?"

"Yes, yes! That's precisely it!"

Alice laughed as things became clear to her. "He must have stayed with me longer than I thought when I was in Russia. Come to think of it – I _was _spending a lot of time with the shiphand's grandmother. That might explain the voice, too. After all, Absolom is good at metamorphosis."

* * *

_"What?"_

_"What?" _

_"WHAT?" _

_"Good ol' bugger!" _

_

* * *

_

Hatter had been non-too interested when the White Rabbit had described the camera obscura. But now he was fascinated. A box that could capture memories? Forever? Could _he _be captured on a plate? Could Alice?

She said yes, but it would take a long time. Hatter, who didn't have a perfect grasp of time in Otherland yet, eagerly suggested that they try. So Alice set up the box, and posed him and herself in front of it. Within ten minutes she knew it was hopeless – Hatter kept moving.

Now, the Hatter could sit very still for a very long period of time when he wanted to. But how could he want to when he was in a whole new world and Alice was right beside him?

"It's okay, Hatter. In Wonderland, your memories already exist forever. Right here." She touched his temple.

"I know mine do."

Alice heard the catch in his voice, and looked at him inquiringly. Hatter reached over and gently touched _her_ temple. "But what about your memories, Alice?"

His voice was barely a whisper. They stared at each other, both acknowledging the question he had not asked.

Alice took a deep breath. "Yes…" she said, very slowly. Her voice was trembling. How could she say no, when he was looking at her like that? How in the world did she manage it before?

"…someday," Hatter finished for her. He knew that they still understood each other perfectly, even without words, as tears sprung into her eyes.

And then Alice took him for a walk in the garden, and introduced him to all her favourite flowers. The sun was beginning to set.

* * *

_"He's going to ask her to come back with him." Stared Dormouse. _

_"Alice is coming back!" Chorused Tweedledee and Tweedledum. _

_"No, he won't ask it," said wise White Rabbit._

_"All in good time," agreed Cheshire. _

_

* * *

_

Alice and Hatter were strolling comfortably between the hedges when they heard her mother's worried voice in the garden with them.

"Alice! Alice, are you out there?"

They both stopped and listened.

"Alice! You'll catch your death in this dew. Alice!"

Mrs. Kingsley was getting louder – she was moving towards them.

"Alice, are you here? Gracious (see: Figment of Me) saw you in the gardens this afternoon – you've been out for an awfully long time. And of course you wouldn't even think to put on a shawl! Hello? Alice, don't you go frightening me!"

When Alice still didn't respond, Mrs. Kingsley's voice took on a panicked edge.

"Alice! It's getting dark! Are you hurt?"

They could hear her footsteps now, walking quickly down the path. Alice snatched at Hatter's hand and pulled him through an opening in the hedge. They found themselves pressed in by shrubbery from all sides. Twigs were sticking every which way from Hatter's top hat. "I'm going to have to answer," she whispered.

Alice could feel him nodding in the dimness. They really were quite close together.

"I'm going to have to go."

Again, he nodded. "Me too." She could feel his breath. It was amazing how much she could sense now that she couldn't see.

_Don't_. She wanted to say. Instead she said, "can you come again?"

"Not easily," he whispered back.

They both fell silent as Mrs. Kingsley strolled right past their hiding spot, still calling out Alice's name.

Alice looked up at him. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the dimness, she could see him better. He looked very somber. "Hatter, someday I'll – "

Hatter cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips. He shook his head.

"… when I finish my work here," she managed.

She watched as he drew out the vial containing his Jabberwocky venom with some difficulty. His eyes were brilliant as he smiled. "Happy birthday, Alice."

Alice was finding it hard to speak. "You already wished me that," she whispered.

"Yes, so I did." In response Hatter drew her towards him. He adjusted her hat, pulling his fingers gently through her hair. He traced her face down to her chin, very slowly. Alice knew he was trying to etch every detail into his memory. She could feel the calluses of his work worn hands as he tilted her face upwards. Ever so carefully, Hatter brushed his lips across hers. "Happy birthday," he said again.

She tasted a wonderful sweetness, and her breath shook. "That'll do."

Before taking his mouthful of Jabberwocky venom, Hatter leaned in again. Alice could feel his smooth, high-boned cheek against hers. She closed her eyes.

* * *

_"What did he say?" _

_"I don't know!"_

_"… _I love you_?" Suggested the White Queen._

_"No, it started with an 'F', I'm sure."_

_"_Fairfarren_?" Said Tweedledee, "_Farewell?" _Said Tweedledum. _

_"No no – he said finite incantatum!" (There was a moment of silence while everyone stared at the March Hare.)_

_Once again, White Rabbit stepped in with the right answer. _

_"He said, _forever is Alice._"_

_

* * *

_

La Fin. (Epilogue to come.)

Comments/feedback always welcome. =)


	6. Epilogue::

Chapter 6/6.

* * *

Mrs. Kingsley had come in to fetch the new stitching pattern Alice had tracked down from some foreign land, but stayed behind to admire Alice's new hat. She stroked the fine material approvingly.

"This is the other hat you got for your birthday?"

"Yes, mother." Alice sat at her desk, sifting through plates from her new camera.

"It's beautifully made." Mrs. Kingsleigh sat down on a chair by the fire, examining the hat. "Fine workmanship."

"Yes, I met an amazing hatter on my travels. He made it for me."

"Ahhh. An amazing gentleman?"

"…I suppose you could say that." Alice knew she ought to have resented her mother's question, for she knew very well what her mother was hinting, but she didn't. Her relationship with said 'amazing gentleman' had taken the strangest turn – one that made her despair, confused, and absurdly happy.

Alice lingered over a particular plate. It looked blank. She was about to discard it as a test card, when she suddenly brought it closer to her. Faintly, she could make out the contours of a top hat. But perhaps it was just her imagination – she was starting to see this particular vision a lot, ever since her birthday. She thought about him far too much. Alice hoped it wouldn't interfere with her business. She needed to work harder, to reach for that impossible achievement her father had been convinced existed. She was to embark again next week – she needed to rally her wit and her senses.

Alice was so deep in thought she almost missed her mother's next words. "Your father had a hat just like this, I remember. It was white - it didn't _look_ like this, of course."

"How do you mean?" Alice looked up, and tried to calm the shakiness in her voice.

"Yes. It was different, but there is _something_ about the style – I can't quite put my finger on it. It was an outrageous design, at the time – not so different from yours… exuberant, you might say."

"Just that one?" Alice's voice sounded oddly strangled to her own ears, but her mother noticed nothing.

"Yes. Charles said a hatter made it especially for him too, as a farewell present. Well, both you and your father never had much of a fashion sense – perhaps that is why."

"Yes, perhaps," Alice echoed. Her mind was far away. She had never seen the hat in question, but who else could have designed such a style as her mother described? She was sure it was him.

Alice was reeling. She couldn't see straight, and her heart felt like it was trying to free itself from her ribcage, even as her mind struggled through foggy disbelief. Could it be… that her father had known of Wonderland? Could he have known of the impossible things that happened there? The people who lived there? That _that_ was what he meant by finding the impossible?

Could it be… that Alice had already found it?

And then, just like that, Alice knew the answer. Of course, that was the right answer. She tried to cling to the last shards of carefully disciplined self-restraint, but it was too late. Every inch of her was crying out, and finally, Alice allowed herself to think the one name she had suppressed all along. _Tarrant. _

She hoped he could hear her – she felt like she was screaming it to the world.

_Tarrant, I love you. _Alice hoped he heard that, too. (Of course, she knew there was a multitude of activity in Wonderland competing for Hatter's attention, but that was all right – she would soon be able to say it again and again).

* * *

In Underland, the Mad Hatter was entrusting White Rabbit with a very special errand to _that_ world.

In the meantime, he would oversee the plans for the biggest celebration Underland had ever seen. Hatter was very good at planning things. He allowed himself a few seconds of reprise before he exploded with joy. Afraid of that very occurrence, the White Queen had taught him a few calming exercises in the preceding few weeks. Hatter closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

_Welcome home, Alice_. Hatter hoped she heard that.

"Errr – it's not Alice. It is I, March Hare."

Hatter's eyes flew open.

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

* * *

La Fin. =)

A/N: Did anyone actually think I would leave Hatter hanging? Tsk tsk, after all, what is Alice and Hatter without a happy ending?

Thanks to everyone who read this humble short story. Hope you enjoyed it. Any and all comments/feedback welcome!


End file.
